


Between Classes

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: In between classes, Maia and Isabelle sneak away for some alone time.





	Between Classes

Isabelle walked down the hallway until she reached the janitor’s closet. She glanced both ways to make sure no one was coming before slipping inside to see Maia was already there. She smiled before throwing herself at the other woman and kissing her. 

Maia wrapped her arms around Isabelle’s and held her close, returning the kiss. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“Got held up,” Isabelle replied, pushing Maia against one of the shelfs, both of them laughing when things started to fall onto the ground. “Opps,” She mumbled and kissed Maia again, moaning when she felt Maia’s hands move down her back and under her cheer leading skirt. “Teacher wanted to talk to me about a test.”

“I don’t imagine you failing,” Maia said, pressing kisses down the cheerleaders neck. 

“I didn’t,” Isabelle replied. “Actually, I was the only person to pass.”

“Well, you are one of the brightest girls here,” Maia said, moving to push Isabelle against a different shelf and dropping to her knees. She looked up at Isabelle as she started to push up her skirt. “Will I see you before the game tonight?”

Isabelle nodded, heart racing as her panties were pulled down. “Of course,” She said. She ran her fingers through Maia’s hair and leaned her head back. “And I’ll be right there on the sidelines cheering you on tonight, so you better win.”

“We haven’t lost yet,” Maia replied. “So prepare for some really, really amazing victory sex tonight.”

“I can’t wait,” Isabelle moaned as Maia began to pleasure her.


End file.
